If You Could See Me Now
by findmewhenitrains
Summary: Adults have questions, and questions are boring. That's what I thought anyway, until I met her. She makes me want to listen to everything that comes out of her mouth. She isn't boring at all, she's actually pretty amazing. N I L E Y
1. Prologue

**Title:** If You Could See Me Now

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, characters, songs, places.

**A/N:** Inspired by the book "If You Could See Me Now" By Cecelia Ahern. Beautiful story, cried like hell though but it was definitely worth it.

* * *

P R O L O G U E

Kids.

They are amazing aren't they? they're imagination is beautiful, intoxicating, _contagious_. You have to love everything about them; The way the simplest things could make them smile so big that you can't help but smile yourself. They seem to have this _vibe_ around them. No matter how bad they hit you with their baseball bat you seem to always forgive them, simply because you can't _not_ to. Their innocence is so obvious that you watch your words carefully to not make it go away. I used to love kids, they were my everything, I still do, just not as much. I loved my job more than anything, it was what kept me going for all these years. It used to make me _happy_, it used to make me feel important, it used to make me feel _alive_, like I had no care in the world.

That is, until I met_ her._

At first I thought I was just shocked by the fact that she wasn't a child, and that she needed my help. I wasn't used to working with adults, it was always children, _always_. So imagine my reaction when I found myself looking at a beautiful eighteen-year-old brunette with the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen. I was breathless, I couldn't possibly think of anything that might be wrong with her, she was peaceful and fragile, it was as if anything could harm her, I was afraid that_ I_ would harm her.

So my first decision was to back out. But as I continued staring at her I couldn't bring myself to leave her like this, her eyes looked dull and pained, but beautiful never the less, her frown was noticeable. She was sitting on the kitchen table staring at the ground, she looked like she was lost in thought. It reminded me of the looks toddlers get when they're being punished, I wanted to help her so badly you can't even imagine.

And that was when I realized it:

I wanted to_ know_ her, I wanted _her_ to know _me_.

At the time, the fact that it was impossible for her to see me_ killed_ me. I was so angry at the life I was living, I wanted to be normal like her, not_ invisible_. I wanted her to see me, but I knew that it would take time., She had to _want_ to see me too, and that wasn't gonna happen easily.

So I took the risk.

I should have known better to not to let my heart out that easily, but I was stupid, _I still am._ But can you blame me? she was amazing and I was stupid enough to fall in love with her.

So I had to pay for being an idiot, and trust me it was a painfull punishment.

Who am I? I'm Nathaniel Jerry Gray.

And I just got my heart ripped out and smashed to pieces by the perfect, innocent Miley Stewart.

Who today, will stop seeing me.

_Forever._


	2. Billy

**Title:** If You Could See Me Now

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, characters, songs, places.

**A/N:** First chapter's up, I was seriously surprised by the amount of hits I got.

_To infinity and beyond!  
_

* * *

B I L L Y

_4 Months Earlier._

I'm gonna miss Billy.

He was seriously the best client I've ever helped so far, I mean he can play soccer _upside down._ How cool is that? I sighed, this was always the worst part of my job; Saying goodbye.

_I stood there infront of a modern looking house, I examined it for a moment, dark red roof, beige walls... same old same old. I was about to open the door when I remembered something I always seem to forget, I can't open doors. All the people of my kind can't open doors, and for some reason I always seem to forget this important piece of information._

_So just like every time I sat in front of the house while I waited for someone_ _to open the stupid door_._ I crossed my arms childishly as I started watching the children play around the garden across the street. There were two boys and two girls, they were playing jump rope. The boys held the rope while the girls jumped, I rolled my eyes, boys can jump too you know. I was about to go over there and give them a piece of my mind before I heard a sound of a ball being kicked coming from the backyard. I forgot all about the children and walked around the house to get to the backyard and that's where I found him breathing heavily and looking lost._

_He was alone, I noted. Didn't he have any friends? I cursed myself for my mental judgment, I was taught to never judge any of my clients. I sighed as I watched him, he had a sad look on his face. I hate it when any of my clients are sad, they make me sad too, so I walked over._

_"Hey," I greeted while putting my hands in my jean pockets. He jumped and looked at me with wide eyes, "I'm Nate." I added while giving him an amused smile. He didn't smile back. "Who are you?" He said with an attitude, "I'm...Nate?" I said while pretending to be confused, he blushed. "What do you want?" He asked me while putting the soccer ball under his arm, I frowned. "Aren't you gonna tell me your name?" I asked while raising an eyebrow, he blushed again. "Billy." He said almost shyly._

_"Nice to meet you Billy!" I said with a chuckle, "Now tell me, what's wrong?" I asked casually while walking towards him like I owned the place.__"Nothing." He replied before bouncing the ball, I gave him a look."You sure?" I asked. _

_"Why do **you** care?" And we're back with the attitude, I shrugged. "Well believe it or not, I'm here to help you."__I said before taking the ball from him and kicking it. "How do you even **know me**? Or where I live?" He asked while narrowing his eyes. "Do you want to be my friend?" I answered his question with a question. "What?" He asked puzzled, I grinned."Do you want to be my friend?" I repeated, I watched as he frowned before looking at feet before looking up at me again. I waited, and eventually a huge smile appeared on his face. "Okay." He said before going to grab the ball I kicked and started dribbling._

_"I like your shoes by the way." Billy said while pointing to my red converse, "Thanks, I like yours too." He laughed, while wiggling his bare feet._

So we were inseparable ever since, that is until yesterday. You see it turned out that Billy's parents just got divorced, and he spent everyday playing soccer to forget about what happening. He was pretty smart actually. He turned eight last month, I also found out that Billy never really had any close friends, so I was his first best friend, he also asked how old I was alot of times and I always answered with the truth.

_"So if you're nineteen, why are you hanging out with me?" He'd always ask with that confused expression on his face, "Because you're cool." And with that he'd give me a huge grin before kicking the ball._

Soccer was his favorite sport, so he'd always have matches in school. His father was a workaholic and didn't bother to show up, and his mother was too busy with his two-year-old sister to make time so I'd always ask when his next game was and put the only red shirt I own since it's his team's color and go there myself cheering my head off. He'd wave at me, but the person behind me would wave back confused to why he was waving at him, since you know, I was invisible and all.

You see the key to if you want to _see_ me, you have to_ believe_ I'm _there_.

So that's why only kids with big imaginations can see me. Those other stubborn kids who live for homework? Yeah I'm as invisible as air to them. It's kinda ironic isn't it? People who don't care see me, while people who care don't? So I'm practically invisible to almost all adults. They have no belief what-so-ever, and I'd like to keep it that way.

Adults have questions, and questions are boring.

I mean seriously, they're so complicated and confusing. You have no idea where you stand with them, kids are way easier, if they don't like you, they tell you that they don't like you and end of story. No fake compliments, no fake smiles, no fake hugs, no_ fakeness_ period.

I sighed.

I'm really gonna miss Billy, but might as well get over it. Tomorrow I'm going over to my boss and check out who my new client is.

This person better be awesome, oh who am I kidding? Kids are always awesome.

* * *

"So, can I at least get a clue on who I'm gonna be working with?" I asked while grabbing a red crayon to color the Mario's hat from the picture from my coloring book.

"Nope." My boss- Tinsley said while giving me a mysterious smile. "It's a surprise, you'll love her." She said before spinning in her chair. "Her? so it's a girl." I said while tracing around Mario's hat before filling it in with red, Tinsley nodded. "When do I get sent to her?" I asked before grabbing a blue crayon.

You see when you're sent to help a new client you don't just go there, it sorta just _happens_. Your boss gives you a time and you just well, _wait_. And the next thing you know_ poof!_ you're standing outside their house or apartment or whatever. I was the only one who worked with children/teens, but mostly kids. I worked with a teenager once but that's it. Tinsley worked with _everyone._ My friend Ally worked with the elderly. Tony worked with sickness -teenagers mostly. And Kevin with adults from 30-40.

"Tonight, Nine sharp." She said before spinning again, I groaned. I had to wait? I hated waiting, it's so..._boring_, and I'm a very impatient person.

"Is she cute?" I asked curiously, I imagined her blonde, probably six and with cute little blue eyes.

"_Very._" Tinsley said while giving me a grin, I smiled. "Can I know her name?" I asked hopefully.

Tinsley stopped spinning for a moment and hesitated before smiling. "Miley." She said, and then got back to her spinning.

I smiled, _Miley._

I can't wait to meet you.


	3. Miley

**Title:** If You Could See Me Now

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, characters, songs, places.

**A/N:** Hits make me feel awesome, Alerts make me feel epic.

**And the Jay-Z song goes on.  
**

* * *

M I L E Y

Black or Blue? that is the question.

It was currently 8:43 and I was getting ready to meet my soon-to-be best friend Miley, I couldn't wait to see her cute blond little piggy tales.

Atleast, I _hope_ she has cute blond little piggy tales...

Anyway, I was caught between two awesome shirts, yes I'm weird, It's not my fault that I like to dress nicely, the black one had the words _"Be afraid"_ with white bold letters, I frowned before throwing it on the chair and putting the dark navy blue one on, she _was_ a kid after all, don't wanna creep her out, I looked at the clock hoping it was Nine but groaned in annoyance when I found _8:46 _shining in red, I sighed before sitting on my spinning chair and started thinking about Billy again, the first time he stopped seeing me flashed in my mind.

_I was sitting outside on the grass in Billy's backyard waiting for him to come out, he wanted to show me a new soccer trick he learned at school, and I being his best friend am the first one he's gonna show it too, I heard the slide door open and I looked up smiling at him, but he wasn't looking at me, he was looking around as if he was looking for something, "You okay?" I asked him worriedly, was he mad at me or something? I mentally rolled my eyes, the only thing I hate about children is their mood swings, I waited for him to answer, "Bil-ly" I said dragging his name out but he didn't answer, I frowned, he still wasn't looking at me._

_"Come on Nate where are you?" I heard him say to himself while frowning, and that's when I froze, he can't see me, "Billy," I tried again. "I'm right here." I said loudly, but still no difference, I sighed before deciding that wether I like it or not Billy has to move on, he doesn't need my help anymore, but still it sucked, I watched as he went back inside and came out again after five seconds and then he grinned, "Finally! I was waiting forever for you!" He said before running towards me, I sighed again._

_You see, when you're client/best friend stops seeing you it's a sign that it's time for them to move on, I ran my hands through my annoyingly curly hair._

_"Billy I have something to tell you."_

_It was time to say goodbye._

I felt sad after remembering that memory so I put in the back of my mind and went to check the clock again.

_8:50_

Someone kill me now please.

"Yo Natey boy, watcha doin'?" Tony walked in looking cheery, I know, weren't people who worked with sick people usually depressed?

Nope, not Tony.

I stopped spinning and looked at him, "I'm waiting to be sent." I said casually, we all know that feeling honestly, Tony groaned in a _"I feel you man"_ way, see? I told you we've all been through this before, "How's Kelsey?" I asked, Kelsey's Tony's recent client, she was sixteen and has been fighting cancer ever since last year, Tony stared at the ground for a bit before looking up with a sad look on his face, "I don't want her to die." He said quietly, I nodded pretending that I understood, when honestly, I had no idea how losing someone felt, I mean sure, I lose my best friends all the time, but I know where they are and if they're okay, but having them _die_? I shuddered at the thought, Tony noticed.

"You're all dressed up for _Miley_ eh?" He said with a knowing look on his face, I frowned, "How do you know about her?" He just smirked, "Tinsley told you didn't she?" I asked with mock anger, I honestly wasn't that mad but I know that I was supposed to be, "How much did she tell you?" I asked honestly curious, maybe he could tell me if she has cute little blond piggy tales, "All of it." He said casually, as if it was no big deal, My eyes widened.

"Seriously? awesome! how old is she?" I asked waiting painfully for him to say five-six-ish so I could happy dance, but he just shook his head, I frowned, "Come on! please?" I asked pleading, "Nope," He said popping the "P" before getting up, "I was sworn to secrecy." He said with a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"Tony! come on dude, you know how this feels like!" I said feeling extrememly irritated, "Yeah _dude,_" He said mocking me, "But I promised." I groaned.

"You know you'll find out eventually..." He said before looking at his watch, "In less than twenty seconds." He said with a chuckle, "Tell me how old she is!" I said, I really did want to know, I didn't want to be dissapointed when I didn't find my piggy tales.

"Bye Nate."

"Tony please!"

"See ya."

"Ton-" And next thing I know I was standing outside a very expensive looking house, _"Idiot."_ I muttered, I will get him for this, I walked towards the house and just like everytime, I tried to open the door, but then I remembered that I couldn't and sat sulking childishly waiting for someone to open it, I tried desepretly to listen carefully for any voices but no such luck, so I sat there, I didn't know how long I sat there waiting but eventually two people came out, a Forty-something looking man linking arms with a Thirty-something looking woman, I rolled my eyes as they talked about this party Jill appearently was throwing, whoever she was.

I walked into the quiet looking house and started searching for my client, I went upstairs immeadiatly and started searching for some sort of playroom, but I found none, they were all normal adult looking rooms, they're wasn't even a pink room or something to show that there was a girl living here, I scratched my head in confusion as I went back down the stairs, I was about to leave and yell at Tinsley for pranking me when I heard a sound of a spoon making contact with a plate, I grinned, _I found you Miley_. I raced to the kitchen but then almost died when I caught sight of who was there.

_Oh.. My.. God._

You have _got_ to be kidding me?

I tried not to panic but I simply couldn't, an _adult?_ Tinsley hooked me up with an _adult?_ I couldn't believe this, I _never_ worked with adults before, they were too complicated, I sighed frustrated, what was Tinsley _thinking?_ I rubbed my forehead before looking back up at her.

_She was beautiful._

She had soft brown curls that reached down her back, she was slim but not scary skinny, she had from what I could tell Light Blue eyes, I couldn't breathe, she looked so lost and confused as she ate her cereal.

_How am I gonna fix that?_

I shook my head, no, I can't do this, I have to go to Tinsley now and tell her to deal with it, I could end up hurting her, and maybe hurt _myself_ if I continue, but as I watched her, I couldn't bring myself to leave her like this, she deserved to be happy didn't she? I need to make her happy.

The question is _how?_

"Um, Hi." I greeted awkwardly, I expected her to jump, scream, curse, anything, but she just continued eating her cereal and staring blankly at the floor, And that's when it hit me.

_She couldn't see me._

**I** had to make her see me.

Oh good god, what was Tinsley thinking? didn't she know that this would take time, not just a month like the rest of the kids, she was an _adult_, I had to make her _believe,_ I had to make her _imagine_, and that wasn't gonna happen easily, I groaned, god this is _so bad_.

Was this why Tony was all smirky smirky and weird? I glared at the necklace she was wearing, _"Miley"_ It said in cursive handwriting, she looked my age, if not maybe younger, I stood there staring at her, I didn't know for how long but eventually she finished her cereal and continued staring blankly at the floor.

She was so _beautiful_, would she feel it if I touched her? I asked myself, I mean _one_ touch wouldn't _do _anything right? with other kids they could feel me, but that's because they can see me, she can't, does it make a difference?

I took a deep breath.

I slowly started making my way towards her, I stopped when I was standing right infront of her, she was sitting on the kitchen table looking dazed, I hesitated before lifting my hand to her hair, it felt amazing, it was so soft, way better than cute little piggytales, I bit my lip before touching her cheek, she blinked, looking around her confused, I froze, did she feel me?

The fact that she kinda sorta felt me made me feel this weird touchy feely feeling, I felt myself blush, I didn't even know that I _can_ blush, god who was this girl and was she doing to me?

I have no idea but I want to _know_ her, I want _her_ to know _me_.

I want her to _see_ me.

I looked at her and stroked her hair, before looking away, this was a mistake, I knew it was, but I couldn't help myself.

_Miley_

Looking back at her I looked into her eyes, to any other person it would seem like we were staring into eachother's eyes, but I know she isn't looking at me, I sighed before stroking her hair again.

Yup, _way_ better than piggytales.


	4. Jason

**Title:** If You Could See Me Now

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, characters, songs, places.

**A/N:** _Hits hits hits_, that's all I seem to think about these days..

Wonder why.

* * *

J A S O N

She sat there looking so innocent.

Her blond hair was flowing around her face making her look like a freaking angel, she pretended that she didn't see me.

"Tinsley," I said in a hard voice, I was mad, I was really mad, she jumped when she heard my voice, as if she didn't know I was coming the moment I made the decision. "Oh Nathanial!" She said using my full name just to annoy me, "What a surprise, how did the meeting go?" By 'meeting' she meant my meeting with Miley.

"Oh it went great," I said sarcastically."I mean it was like talking to a wall, how cool is that?" I said while glaring at her, She picked up on my mood almost immeadiatly, her eyes looked a bit guilty but her stupid smirk was still there, "Very cool." She replied while fighting giggles, "Tinsley what the hell were you thinking?" Her smile dissapeared,"Oh come on isn't she amazing?" She asked, "Yeah she's great, except for the fact that she's an adult and that I'm invisible as air to her." I snapped.

"You're not invisible to all adults remember? and she needs help." She said calmly, "Get Kevin to help her." I said, reffering to my friend who works with adults, I ignored her first statement, "Kevin works with Twenty and up, you know that." She said, still in her annoyingly calm attitude.

"So?" I asked while raising an eyebrow.

"She's Eighteen." She said while raising her eyebrow right back at me.

I have no idea why, I really don't, but that sudden piece of information made me feel that weird touchy feely feeling again, It made me feel, dare I say it..

_Giddy_.

"It's not like I'm asking you to freaking_ sleep_ with her, just make her imagine and off you go." She said before her stupid smirk came back, did she know what her words just do? Hold up, why did the thought of sleeping with her sound appealing?

"Tinsley look, I don't work with adults, I don't know what they're thinking, I don't know what they're _feeling_ and that's just too complicated for me." I said honestly, you see it was all fun when I was with Miley, but when I'm _not_ with her I realize how stupid I'm being and how wrong this is, I'll end up hurting her. Or myself, I have to stop this now.

"I'll help you." She said, while batting her eyelashes at me, _unbelievable_ "No," I replied stubbornly, "Do you want me to get hurt if-no _when_ I get too attached with her?" I asked her challengingly.

Her violet eyes suddenly turned hard.

"No, because you _won't_, you work with kids _and_ teenagers, this is your _job_, you _have_ to help her because she _needs_ your help, you _will_ make her happy no matter how much it hurts you, _understand_?" I didn't like this seriouse tone, she's never used it with me before, "Okay..?" I replied confused to what just happened, Her eyes turned light again, "Good, now go get dressed, Miley's leaving for work in an hour." She said smirking before taking a bite out of an apple that came out of nowhere, I groaned, she grinned, I glared at her before turning to leave.

"Have fun Nathanial!" I heard her yell with her mouth full.

I don't plan on it.

* * *

I watched as she ate her breakfast which was, cereal ofcourse.

She was- as expected oblivious to my presence, it bothered me a bit but according to Tinsley that appearently didn't matter, I had to help her be happy no matter what it takes, I had to put her happiness before mine, okay so that was easier with kids since they're so cute you have to make them happy, but Miley isn't a kid, she's eighteen, she's not cute, she's beautiful, but was that enough for me to want to make her happy?

Stupid job.

I sighed, I love my job don't I? then why is it a complete nightmare right now?

Stupid Miley.

"Mom, I'm leaving for work!" Miley called out while rinsing her spoon and bowl, I heard a muffled "_Bye_" from upstairs, Miley rolled her eyes, she heard it too, she grabbed her car keys from the kitchen table and started making her way out. I followed, still annoyed with what Tinsley said, she opened her car door and left it open when she went to grab her phone from where she dropped it. I quickly got in since this is my only chance to get in the car right now, she sighed before getting in.

I sat in the passenger seat staring at her.

she was wearing a red button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, her hair was tied into a high ponytale leaving her bangs hanging over her eyes, she was also wearing a black skirt that reached to her kneese with black heels. To say she looked hot would be an understatement. I didn't put on my seat belt, cause having a seat belt moving randomly on it's own isn't really normal. She didn't turn on the radio which honestly surprised me, she just sat there humming and staring blankly infront of her, I wanted to know what she was thinking, badly.

So I took the risk.

"Miley." I said, hoping she would atleast jump or something, she didn't, I bit my lip, "Miley?" I tried again, louder this time, still no reaction, I sighed before rolling my eyes and lifting my hand up to her cheek, I brushed carefully and next thing I know the car swerved and she was looking around her wide eyed, I grinned, _finally_.

"What the hell?" I heard her mutter, so I have to touch her for her to feel my existance?

And we're back with the weird touchy feely feeling.

I looked around ten minutes later as the car slowed to a stop, I was confused. we were infront of Mcdonald's. Did she work here? wait her house was freaking huge and luxurious, it didn't look like she needed the extra _ca-ching._

I mentally slapped myself when I heard Tinsley voice in my head, "_You aren't supposed to judge your clients Nathanial_" She scolded, I growled.

_I know, now get out of my head._

_Fine I was just reminding you._

I snapped out of my daze when I heard the car door being opened, I quickly got out, Miley sighed before locking the car and walking in, I followed her closely when we got to the door, I really wasn't in the mood to be locked out.

"Hey Jenny," Miley greeted as we walked in, 'Jenny' smiled from behind the counter as she pushed a black strand of hair behind her ear, "The usual?" She asked while looking at me suprised, Miley bit her lip before shaking her head, "No, let's try something different today." I groaned, I really wanted to know what the 'usual' was, Jenny chuckled.

"Okay so what'll it be?" She asked politely waiting for Miley to decide, "Um, one Oreo Mcflurry please." Miley said with a grin, I was curious so I checked the menu that was hung on the wall, _"Vanilla ice cream mixed with chunks of Dark Oreo" _My mouth watered, I was pretty hungry.

How ironic it is that we have to eat but we can't open stupid doors.

I walked till I was close enough to whisper in Miley's ear, "_Make that two._" I said directly in her ear, "Make that two." She repeated before her eyes widened in horror, she whipped around to see who said that but ofcourse, found nothing.

"Okay dokey, pay me when I'm done." Jenny said before dissapearing, Miley turned around quickly, "What? no wait!-" She yelled out franatically, but Jenny was gone, I couldn't help but laugh at her, this was more fun than I thought it would be.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with me today?" I heard her mutter to her self, before grabbing her wallet from her purse and counting, I waited patiently as my icecream was being made.

I've never been so excited for food in my life.

"And here you go." Jenny appeared, her black ponytale bouncing enthusiastically as she skipped, "So what's with the change?" Jenny asked casually reffering to where I was standing as she prepared Miley's change, I burst out laughing at Miley's reaction, she didn't know what to say.

"Um, wha...?" She hesitated before looking at my direction confused before straightning herself and continuing more confidently, "It's someone at work, anyways thanks again see ya Jen." Miley said quickly before grabbing the two cups and turning around, "Okay see you," Jenny called out looking amused.

"Bye Jenny!" I said as I waved and she waved back with a wink.

Miley was still shaking her head as we got in the car, I managed to jump in quickly before she did, she got in before buckeling up and taking a bite, I glared at her, I wanna eat my ice cream too.

Stupid Miley.

"Man this is good." She said before taking another bite and putting the cup down, I crossed my arms chidlishly, Not fair.

Ten minutes while annoyingly watching Miley eat her icecream later and we were standing infront of a fancy looking building, I knew she was too rich for Mcdonald's, "Let's face the music" She muttered before grabbing her cup and my eyes widened as she grabbed mine too, "Let's throw you away." She said before putting mine on the hood of the car and leaning down to fix the heel on her shoe, I grabbed it quickly and ran behind the car.

"Oh no you don't." I said while clutching my half melted icecream.

I quickly took a bite and my eyes rolled back at how good it tasted, "Where...?" I heard her mutter, I managed to swallow it all up in less than two minutes, I was about to go throw it away but what fun was that? So I just put it back on the hood of the car, she saw it and screamed.

"How-? wha- what the fuck is going on?" She screached with a scared slash pissed off expression, I laughed.

"Hey Miles you okay?" I turned around to find a guy looking amused, he looked about twenty, Brown hair, Blue eyes, Handsome face, typical romance movie meterial, I looked at Miley to find her glaring at the empty cup, she didn't seem to notice him.

"Miley?" The guy asked, now worried, I rolled my eyes, and so did Miley, with a sigh she turned around to face him, "Hey Jason." She greeted before grabbing the empty cup and walking towards the trash can to throw it away, I followed, and so did Jason, not that I care. "Are you okay? you seemed kinda pissed." Jason said with a nervous chuckle, Miley gave him a fake smile, "Yeah, it was nothing, just having a bad day." She said with a wary look, I was standing on her left and Jason was on her right.

"Oh I'm sorry," Jason said, looking all sincere, "Wanna do lunch today? that could cheer you up a bit." He asked with a hopeful lost puppy look, Miley hesitated, then sighed, "I'm sorry Jason, but I can't today." She said with an apologetic smile, Jason frowned but pretended to shrug it off, "Don't worry about it, so I'll see you later?" He asked with a smile, "Definitely." Miley said with a grin, I raised my eye brow at them, okay, what was that?

_Chill Nate_, it's not like you care.

"Bye." Jason said before walking away, Miley sighed before walking into the building, I followed closely behind, She greeted people casually and walked as if she owned the place, we got into an elevator and I watched as she pushed the button 72 which was, I noticed was the highest floor.

Okay, so maybe she _did_ own the place.

Well played Stewart, well played.

The elevator dinged indicating that we've arrived, I waited for her to get out before following, again she was greeting people everywhere, she even greeted the janitor by name, did she know everyone? I shook my head.

After like a million years we arrived at a door that had a sign saying "_Miley Stewart's Office_" She knocked once before walking in, there were people everywhere, making phone calls, signing papers and even yelling at eachother, it was pure chaos, but as soon as Miley made her presence known by the sound of her heels everything seemed to quiet down, and then pure silence filled the room before mutters of "_Good morning Miss Stewart_", "_Good morning Boss_" and "_Good day Miss Stewart?_" were heard from every person in the room.

Honestly, I was impressed.

"Good morning," Miley said in a proffessional tone that said "_I'll kick your ass if you piss me off_"

"How is every one today?"

Mutters of '_Fine_' and '_Good_' echoed.

"Good," Miley said with a genuine smile, "So as we all know, today is a busy day so I don't want anyone messing around, we're here to make this company work and ofcourse my beloved father proud." She said with a sad smile at the end, "Now come on, I'm really not in the mood to yell at anyone today". She said honestly before walking towards a door that said just "_Miley Stewart_" and opening it before going inside.

It was way more peacefull than the noise that could be heard outside, the room had beige walls, a black couch in the corner and a dark brown wooden desk with two dark red leather chairs infront of it, the chair behind it- her chair was dark leather too, there were pictures everywhere, most of them of a man who, if you looked closely you'd notice the resemblence between him and Miley, same brown curls, same light blue eyes, his skin was a shade darker than hers but you wouldn't mistake that he was her father.

He was definatly not the man I saw leaving the house with a woman the night I met her.

She sighed -which by the way I noticed was something she does alot- before walking over to her desk, she touched the picture of her appearently father, she stared at it for quite a while before kissing it and putting it back, then she whispered something that I'm not sure I even heard clearly.

"_I stopped believing in anything the moment I lost you._" She said before covering her face with her hands.

My heart sank, he died? okay I kinda saw that coming, but how am I supposed to fix _that? _it took me a few seconds to realize that she was crying**, **so many questions filled my head.

When did he die? _how_ did he die? _why_ was today any different then other day? why was today a _busy_ day?

What did he do to her that she couldn't continue believing after she lost him?

Before I could come up with another question I heard someone knocking, Miley wiped her tears quickly before clearing her throat, "Come in." She called out while straightning herself, the door opened and I looked up to find Jason grinning sheepishly.

Idiot.

But the grin faded when he caught sight of Miley's tear stained face, "What's wrong?" He asked with that stupid sincere tone I hated, but Miley ignored him, "Was there something you wanted Jason?" She answered his question with a question, He frowned."Um, yeah Becca wanted me to give you these papers..." He said waiting for a reply, when it didn't come he continued, "Um she says they're about the deal and they have to be signed today." He said before walking over to her desk and placing them infront of her, Miley gave him a small smile.

"Thank you, tell her I'll start right away." Miley said before looking away from him, hinting that their conversation was over, "Um, Miley?" Jason said with hesitation, god what was he still doing here? Miley looked up, I could see the annoyance that was starting to build in her blue eyes, Jason took a deep breath, "If you need anything, or just someone to talk to, I'm here okay?" He said honestly before giving her a grin, "Well, see ya boss." And with that, he was gone.

I turned around to look at Miley and found her looking confused, and kind of lost, I was instantly reminded of the night I met her.

"I wish it was that simple Jase, I really do." She whispered to her self, okay what was that supposed to mean? and since when were they on nickname bases?

Before I could stop myself, I heard my own voice fill the room.

"Why isn't it simple then?" I asked her out loud, I had no idea why I even bothered, It's not like I was expecting her to answer or anything, She still had that same lost expression as she stared at the ground, but now she was shaking her head.

"Because I'll break his heart."

My eyes widened, her eyes widened, did she just _answer _me?

Could she_ hear _me?

She was obviously just as shocked as I was because she went all- "Who the fuck are you?" She asked while standing up, for a minute there my heart stopped beating and I thought she was talking to me, but as I watched her, she was looking around her with a horror filled expression.

"I'm serious," She continued while I sat there staring at her shocked, _she_ heard me, she _heard_ me, _she **heard** me_, "I _will_ call the cops to kick your creepy little ass." She said with a warning tone, If I wasn't so dazed I would've laughed, My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door, Miley jumped before hesitating and telling the person to come in.

The door opened and a girl about seventeen walked in, her hair was in two ponytales and she looked like a typical girly girl honestly, She was about to say something before she caught sight of me and immedeatly had an apologetic look on her face.

"Oh I'm sorry Boss I didn't realize you had company..." She said while looking at me, Miley looked at her confused and slightly wary, "Um, I don't." Miley told her while looking at her like she was crazy.

The girl stood here confused for a moment before a grin appeared on her face, "_Right_, anyway Connie wanted me to tell you that your mother is on line one." She said before giving her a wink, Miley looked at her, still confused. "Kay thank Hillary, but seriously I don't have company, there's no one here." Miley said with a laugh at the end to show Hillary how stupid she was being, Hillary's grin got bigger if that was even possible, "Okay okay, there is _absoloutly no one _here." She said, now giggling.

"You know, I should go, bye cute guy with curly hair!" She called out before closing the door, her laugh could be heard from here, "Cute guy with...?" Miley whispered to herself quietly, she stood there for a minute before shaking her head and running towards the phone, she picked it up and waited for the reseptionest to give her her mother.

"Hey Mom," Miley said before sitting on her chair, "Yes, I know what today is." She said before looking at the picture of her father, "I didn't know you wanted me to stay home." She said before rolling her eyes, "I can't just leave, today is very hectic you know." Miley snapped, "No, I do care but I can't do anything about it now." Miley said before nodding, "You know I love you too, hang in there, I'll be home at five just like everyday okay?" She said before taking a sip of the coffee that was placed on the table, "Kay bye Mom love you." And with that she hung up.

"Today is _so_ not my day."

* * *

"Oh _Nathanial_, you're back!" Tinsley said happily with a hint of amusement in her violet eyes.

I didn't say anything, I just looked at her grinning, she raised her eyebrow at me, "Is there something I should know?" She asked suspiciously, "Nope." I said grinning, she groaned.

_Pay back's a bitch_, that's all I have to say.

"Tell me." She said pleadingly, "There's nothing to tell really," I said, still smiling, "Except for the fact that she kinda sorta heard me today." I said and just like I suspected a loud squeal filled the room, "Already! this is like you're first day with her! oh my god Natey!" She screamed, I had no idea why she was so excited, but I'm not gonna lie it felt _good._

"I'm so proud of you." She said while hugging me, "Why?" I asked her confused, "I didn't do anything." I continued.

"Trust me, you did more than you'll ever know." She said, her eyes sparkling before leaning in to hug me again.

You see I didn't understand it then, but I really did do more than I'll ever know.

I gave her hope that someone out there was listening.

And that was one step closer to believing.

**Translation:** _I was one step closer to falling in love with her._


	5. Tinsley

**Title: **If You Could See Me Now

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, characters, songs, places.

**A/N: **I know, took me long enough.

_____

* * *

_

T I N S L E Y

__

Six years earlier...

_"Nathanial come back here! you're not seriously going out today? It's your birthday for God's sake!" My mother called out as I was walking towards my coat hanger, her tone was warning, but for some reason that didn't bother me. My best friend needed me, and it was my job to be there for her._

_"Mom I told you," I said, my voice obviously showing that I was annoyed, "Lisa's been having some trouble and I have to take care of her." I said while slipping my black coat on, it was the seventeenth of December, and it was freezing._

_"But It's your birthday!" She yelled out again, "Can't John-her **boyfriend** take care of her just this once?" She was standing infront of me now, her eyes were pleading. And I felt a faint feeling of guilt fill my stomach, I sighed. "John isn't her best friend, I am, It's **my** job." I said, trying to make her understand, suddenly her eyes turned dark._

_"You never spend time with the family Nate! always Lisa this, John that, Karen this, Mike that! and everytime me or your father question you about it you say it's your job?" She screamed with anger, I was taken back, she never yelled at me before. I was about to say something when she cut me off._

_"Don't you even start! it isn't your job to take care of every single person you know! you're Seventeen! you're job is to take care of yourself and your family and to behave in school, not running off to some dumb group of teenagers who wouldn't even bother calling if something happened to you!" She said looking furious, I registered what she was saying, what did she mean that they wouldn't do the same for me? ofcourse they would, they're my best friends, they would always be there for me._

_"When will you understand that you're not Five anymore and not everyone is your best friend?" She asked softly, she calmed down a bit and now she was looking at me sadly, I frowned, what was that supposed to mean?_

_"Now Martha, let's not go there, It's his birthday." My father's voice filled my ears as he walked over to my mother and wrapped her in his arms, "Does it even matter anymore Rick? It's like he doesn't even care, it wouldn't make a difference if we told him now." My mother said with a huff. I looked at them, "What are you talking about?" I asked, why were they staring at me as if there was something wrong?_

_My father sighed, "Nathanial," He said, sounding more serious than ever, "Me and your mother want you to get help." He said, his voice quavering a bit, I blinked at him._

_"What?" I asked, confused by his words. Help from who? and for what exactly?_

_My father looked at me, his expression now changed, he was looking at me with sympathy, like he was feeling sorry for me, panic filled my body. What was going on?_

_"I'm sorry son, I really am." He said while looking at my mother, "But we think you're not normal." He said, trying to keep his voice even, I took in a breath, "Not normal?" I asked, my voice giving away my panic._

_"You're not normal." My mother repeated bluntly, "You don't act normal, not for your age anyway, you still color in coloring books, you still like to make happy faces with your food, you still pick out your broccoli and vegetables-" I cut her off, "Because they're disgusting!" She ignored me, "You still watch finding Nemo every night Nate! that's not normal, you're Seventeen, not Seven!" She snapped._

_I stared at them, so what? I had to smoke and come home drunk every night and sleep with multiple girls to be normal to them? what kind of parents were they?_

_I glared at them, "If being normal is doing what my idiot classmates do every weekend than I'd rather be a freak thanks." I said while crossing my arms,. Both my parents stared at me with a helpless expression for a few moments before my mother started speaking again._

_"We think that there's something wrong," She said before taking a deep breath, "We think that we may have did something wrong while raising you, we think that...you might be sick Nate." She said, tears were filling her eyes by now, I raised my eye brow, "Sick?" I repeated, they cannot be serious, they both nodded, "Yes son, sick." My father said, "But it might not be too late, if we call a doctor tomorrow we could find out what's wrong and start treating it immediately." My mother quickly added, as if what she just said would reassure me._

_"Sick? doctor? treatment? what the hell? No!" I exclaimed, suddenly furious, they're not seriously going through with this are they? "I'm not sick you guys, I'm perfectly fine, so what? I don't drink, I don't have sex every day, if doing those things will make you happy than I will!" I said, suddenly desperate, I was scared, more like terrified, there was nothing wrong with me, I was just fine, the way I am._

_But my parents didn't seem to think so, "I'm sorry Natey," My mother sobbed, "But we can't go on like this, watching you call everyone you just met you're best friend, or watching you happy dance when you find a dollar, that's not normal! and I know you think so too." She said._

_"I don't," I snapped, "Not even a single bit." I wasn't just angry now, I was hurt, badly. "And you can't do anything about it, I'm Seventeen, you can't make me do anything." I snapped before giving them the best disgusted expression I could muster and walking out the door with a slam._

_I raced as fast as I could to my Black Infiniti, afraid that they would chase after me._

_As soon as I got into the black leather seats, I started the engine and took off._

_Half an hour later I was in the middle of God knows where, I pulled over on the side of the road, and for the first time since I left the house I took a deep breath and I let my thoughts wander._

_I thought about what my parents said, I was normal wasn't I? I desperately tried to remember the last time I asked a girl out, a few moments later I realized that there was no memory to remember, I have never asked a girl out in my entire life, I've never even kissed a girl, Why? why have I never kissed a girl? was I not interested in girls? am I gay? I thought about it for a few moments before erasing the thought out of my mind completely, guys were okay, but kissing them? Gross._

_So what was the problem?_

_So I still like to color in my Mario coloring book, but I don't see the problem with that, sure, I still like to pick out my vegetables, because honestly, they were freaking gross, and I still watch finding Nemo every night because it makes me happy. why are those things so wrong?_

_I mean I also like to do other things, grown up things, like going to the movies with Mike, Karen, Lisa and John, watching movies for my age, I enjoy them too, I also like driving, yeah driving is cool, and I like texting and talking on the phone, those are teenager things aren't they?_

_See? I am normal._

_I sighed before grabbing my phone, might as well tell Lisa that I can't make it, and I prayed silently that she would understand, you see the thing is, she wasn't having a hard time with anything, I just made that up so my mom would let me go, See? I lie, which is another thing teenagers do._

_"Hello?" Lisa's cheerful voice spoke, loud pop music could be heard, along with screams and laughter._

_"Hey Liz," I replied, trying not to let my guilt show, she wanted me to come because she missed me and wanted to celebrate my birthday with me, and now I can't even bother to show up, I'm such a noodle sometimes._

_"Natey! where are you?" She yelled at the phone, sounding a bit tipsy, I looked at my watch, 9:45 wasn't it a bit too early? what was she gonna do for the rest of the party? pass out? I shook my head._

_"See here's the thing...-" I started, but she cut me off._

_"You can't make it?" She asked, her tone had this edge to it, as if she was expecting me not to show up, I bit my lip._

_"I'm sorry but there was this thing with my parents and-"_

_"Whatever Nate," She snapped, I frowned. "It's not the first time, you never show up to my parties or any party for the matter."_

_"It's not like I don't want to." I defended, and I wasn't lying, everytime she invited me something just came up, and besides, It's not like her parties were amazing. I wasn't really missing much, dancing, drinking, making out and passing out, seriously, I would rather color my Mario coloring book, at least I learn something from it._

_"Ofcourse you don't! you'd rather watch Finding-fucking-Nemo at home with mommy and daddy!" She yelled with annoyance, I bit my lip, trying my best to stay calm, yelling at her for being a - dare I say it - bitch won't solve anything._

_"I really am sorry." I said, not sounding the least bit sorry, after her stupid unnecessary insult all I want to do is hang up on her stupid cow face._

_"I doubt it, little Natey doesn't do parties, they're past his nappy time." Lisa said bitterly._

_Stay calm Nate, stay calm._

_"I'll make sure to make it next time." I said while clenching my fists._

_"Why? won't you miss Barney? now what would little Natey do if he missed his favorite TV show!" She asked, pretending to be genuinely concerned._

_Stay calm, stay-_

_"Cut the crap Nate, you're a baby, you'll always be a baby, and you don't even have the balls to show up at a fucking party." Lisa snapped._

_Alright that's it._

_"Why don't you go fuck yourself you spoiled little bitch? since John's too grossed out by your disgusting body to do it, oh and the reason I don't go to your stupid parties is because they fucking suck, okay? which is probably the reason you're already drunk, because there's nothing else to do!" I screamed, letting all my frustration out on her, I've never cursed that much in my life, I had no idea where all this came from honestly._

_I was met by silence._

_After a few moments I got bored of her._

_"Goodbye Lisa, and don't ever call me crying like a freaking goat needing me to cheer you up again."_

_I hung up. I felt good, really good. her words kept replaying in my head, so I don't go to parties? what's the big deal? I bit my lip, why don't I go have a drink, see what it feels like? who knows maybe that'll make my parents change their idiotic minds._

_And with that I turned on the engine and it roared to life, I grinned, I've never did something…bad before, like something that would get me into trouble, I was starting to get excited, I imagined what would happen tomorrow morning, would I wake up still at the club I was now heading to? the club my best friend Mike's dad owned? or would I wake up at a random apartment wrapped with someone I don't know in the sheets?_

_I tried to get that thought out of my head. That would be horrible, I didn't want my first time to be with a stranger, I mean, what if she has AIDS or something?_

_Yes, surprise, surprise I'm a virgin._

_And it didn't bother me that much like some of the people my age, I mean, I was only seventeen, there was plenty of time._

_I got to the club and took a deep breath._

_"No fucking way! Nate Gray! at my club? What's happened to the world!" Mike Stanley yelled from behind the bouncer I was currently arguing with, for some reason he refused to let me in, whatever, Mike was here now._

_I grinned, "Hey Mike, uhh..yeah I needed a break, sort of." I said nervously, afraid that he would tell me to buzz off and that I missed my chance, you see he invited to the club a thousand time along with the rest of the guys, but I always made up an excuse not to go, guilt started spreading through my veins._

_But Mike didn't seem to mind my random appearance, "Ofcourse! come on in, it **is** your birthday after all." He said with a soft smile, I sighed in relief, see Mom? my friends are there for me when I need them._

_"So, I heard about your fight with Lisa." He said casually while leading me to the bar, the club was huge and packed, people were making out, drinking, dancing, some even going at it near the bathrooms, I should feel disgusted but I'm not, I honestly felt like a Badass._

_"Freaking blabber mouth." I muttered, the music wasn't too loud at the bar, so we could talk comfortably without having to shout like idiots._

_Mike laughed, "Yeah well don't worry man, I think she's a bitch too." He said before slinging his arm around me and laughing, I grinned._

_"So what are you having?" He asked referring to the drinks, I looked at him stupidly, "No ID?" He shook his head, "My dad freaking owns the place what do you think?" He asked while shaking his head at me, I shrugged._

_"So what'll it be?" The bartender, a guy of about Twenty years old asked while looking at me, I looked at Mike helplessly, who he in return rolled his eyes._

_"How about some shots?" He looked at me, I didn't know what that meant but that didn't seem to matter since the bartender disappeared without waiting to hear what I had to say._

_"Shots?" I raised my eyebrow, Mike laughed, "You'll love'em, trust me."_

_It was 3am when I finally managed to stumble out of the club, talk about best birthday ever. Mike taught me a lot of stuff today that I'm not even sure I can remember half of them, my last lesson was how to get a girl to invite me back to her place, but that was something I had to object to, Sex was something I was gonna do my way, and in my time._

_I slowly made my way back to my Infiniti feeling dizzy and a bit nauseas, I shouldn't drive, but I didn't have a choice, the club was empty, and if I took a cab and left the car here I was sure it would be stolen by tomorrow, or today, depends on how you look at it._

_But as I turned on my engine it dawned on me, I didn't wanna go back home, I didn't wanna see my parents who believe that I'm insane, Tears welled up in my eyes._

_"I don't wanna go back."_

_I whispered to no one in particular, I bit my lip and fought back my tears as I started to go in reverse, I turned so I could make sure that I wouldn't bump into something._

_And that's when I caught sight of her, sitting in the passenger seat playing with her hair._

_I screamed._

_She screamed._

_I continued screaming till I ran out of breath and just stared at her wide eyed._

_Note to self: Never ever have shots with Mike Stanley ever again, it will cause you hallucinations of a very pretty blond girl in your car._

_"What the hell?" I yelled at her, she didn't seem a least bit fazed at my outburst, as if she was used to appearing in seventeen-year-old teenager's cars at 3 am in the morning._

_"Why hello to you too." She said with a smile, her voice was beautiful, as if she was singing._

_"I'm Tinsley," She said while sticking her hand out, she had blond almost white hair that by the looks of it probably reached to her waist, her hand was tiny, she was tiny._

_I looked at her like she had four heads._

_"Who are you? and what are you doing in my car? how the hell did you even get in?" I asked while narrowing my eyes at her, no matter how pretty and innocent she looked, she could be a serial killer for all I know, you know what they say, looks can be deceiving._

_"I'm Tinsley..?" She said confused, making me blush at my stupidity, "And as for the rest, well I'll have to know your name first to tell you." She said while grinning her white pearly teeth at me, I hesitated, whatever, what could she possibly do with just my first name anyway?_

_"I'm Nate..." I said, waiting for her reaction, "Hi Nate, nice to meet you." She replied happily, as if this was all normal, I shook my head, I must be pretty drunk, or dreaming._

_"You..too?" I said awkwardly, she giggled, what was so funny?_

_"So what's a guy like you doing in a place like this?" She asked while nodding towards the club infront of us, my jaw dropped, are we seriously doing this now? for real?_

_"Okay...no." I said while laughing at her failed attempt of flirting, She frowned._

_"What?"_

_"You have got to be kidding me." I said with a snort, for a minute she really had me going there, She looked at me confused, "What?" She repeated, is she really trying to play the innocent blond technique?_

_"Listen," I started "I'm flattered really, but I'm tired and I just wanna go home." I told her with a sympathetic smile, I expected her to be embarrassed and would apologize._

_She stared at me blankly, "I wanna go home too you know." She said, her eyes glared at me, and that's when I realized that her eyes were the darkest shade of violet, they were beautiful._

_"Then It's settled." I said, unlocking the passenger seat for her to leave, her glare hardened, "What are you doing?" She snapped, I looked at her confused._

_"You said you wanted to leave." I told her, now annoyed, what the hell did this crazy girl want?_

_"Ofcourse I want to leave!" She yelled frustrated, "But I can't, I was sent to you." She said while crossing her arms, I blinked, "Sent to me?" I asked her, now curious to what she had to say, she nodded, her eyes turning soft again, "Yes, sent to you." I unbuckled my seatbelt, this looked like it would take a while._

_"Why?" I asked, hoping she would just answer already, "Because you were chosen." She replied._

_"By who?"_

_"Me."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because." She said, not bothering to continue her sentence, we sat in silence. I was tired, so I leaned my head against the cold window and closed my eyes, waiting for her to leave already._

_"If you want money I got tons." I said, hoping it would work, She rolled her eyes, "I don't need your stupid money." She said, sounding bored, I sighed, "Then what do you want?" I asked while looking at her, "For you to believe." She answered, "Believe what?"_

_"That you're special." She replied while giving me a soft smile, psh yeah try telling my parents that oh they think I'm special alright._

_"In what way?" I asked narrowing my eyes, she bit her lip before giving me a huge grin, "Why don't I just show you?" She said and with that she got out of the car and waited for me, now I had two options, I could make a run for it and risk my life while drunk driving, or I could stay and see what crazy Tinsley had to say..._

_I sighed, hating myself as I let her lead me back to the now empty club, and I thought parties didn't finish until morning, yeah right._

_"What are we doing here?" I asked her as I stood, once again infront of the bar, she ignored me and continued looking around the room as if she was looking for something, she grinned, well she found it, I turned to see what she was looking at and found her staring at one of the old cleaner guys, I chuckled._

_"What? is he your boyfriend?" I asked with a smirk, she glared at me, "No, but would you believe me if I told you that he can't see me?" She asked with a knowing smile, I looked at her like she was mental, "What are you talking about?"_

_"I'm talking about the fact that I'm as invisible as air to him." She said, I snorted, "And what? we're both secret fairies now?" I said, trying to show her how stupid she sounded, she rolled her eyes at me, "Fine then, go ask him." She said, this time I rolled my eyes, "How do I know that you didn't pay him or something to say no?" I asked, she sighed, "Just ask him." I took a deep breath and walked towards the gray haired cleaner guy, I tapped his shoulder and he looked at me obviously annoyed that I interrupted his work._

_"It's 3 am. Go home" He said bitterly before turning his back at me, I looked at Tinsley and she motioned for me to ask him, "I know that but um Sir uh, is there a blond girl standing over there?" I asked nervously while pointing at Tinsley's direction, I cringed as I realized how stupid I sounded. He glared at me, "Is this some kind of joke you teenagers pull these days? cause it ain't funny." He said in a way that made me feel ashamed, even though I didn't do anything wrong, I bit my lip, "Just please answer the question?" I asked hopefully._

_His glare hardened if that was even possible, "Does it look like there's a blond girl in here? look for your stupid girlfriend in the bathrooms or something, place's empty, party's over kid." He said before walking across the room and continuing to mop the floor, I stared at Tinsley, she was kinda hard to miss, I sighed, feeling sympathetic, I hope when I'm old I'm not that blind._

_I walked towards her, "Well?" She asked hopefully, I sighed, "I feel sorry for him, he's kinda blind." I said sadly, I saw her jaw drop, "What?" She said while looking at me blankly, I glared at her, "He's blind Tinsley, the least you could do is be a little sympathetic." I sighed, my head was starting to throb again, I needed sleep, badly. "He's not blind." She said looking at me like I was stupid, "Yes he is" I retorted, She stared at me with disbelief, "He's not! I told you that I was invisible to him!" _

_"Yeah and I'm batman." I snorted before rubbing my forehead._

_Suddenly her whole face darkened._

_"Okay that's it," She said darkly, scaring the shit out of me while pulling me roughly out of the club, too roughly for a girl that looked about my age, once we were out of the club and earshot she pushed me so that I was facing her._

_"I know who you are okay? I'm not crazy, I'm not insane, you're just too damn stubborn!" She said bitterly, I was about to say something when she shushed me with her voice._

_"You're Nathanial Jerry Gray, you're seventeen, today's your birthday, you like to watch 'Finding Nemo' while eating popcorn and drinking orange and carrot juice, you had a fight with your best friend Lisa Karmichal today, and decided to have your first alcoholic drink with your other best friend Mike Stanley, who then tried to get you to have sex but you refused since you're still a virgin and wanted it to be special." She snapped, her eyes shining with anger._

_I blinked at her confused._

_"Nate, you're different, everyone notices and today you started to notice too, you wish someone would understand that you like doing kids stuff, because it's fun, that you're not crazy, and you do not need help, even if your parents think so."_

_"Nathanial Jerry Gray, you're not like them, your friends, your parents, you're different, just like me." She said while grabbing my hand in a friendly way._

_We stood there in silence._

_"So, do you believe me now?" She asked hopefully, sounding all chipper and cheerful again, I just stared at her._

_"Okay...you're in shock, that's normal so I'll take that as a good sign." She said before giggling, I on the other hand didn't find this normal at all, suddenly everything started getting blurry, and instead of one Tinsley infront of me there were four, staring at me grinning._

_And then everything went black._

_"Nate? Naaate? Nateyboy! GET UP" A voice called, my head throbbed and I felt like I just got run over by a truck, I tried to open my eyes but failed miserably, what happened? where was I?_

_"Nate I know you're awake I can hear your thoughts you know" The voice spoke again, I mentally rolled my eyes, read my thoughts? what am I? four?_

_"No you're not four, you're seventeen now could you please stop making fun of me in your head?" The voice snapped annoyed, and with that my eyes shot open, I blinked furiously trying to make my vision clear I sat up slowly before rubbing my eyes, after my vision got back to normal I looked up, and there was Tinsley, looking all happy and annoying._

_"Finally! you scared me there for a minute." She said before pulling me up, we were still standing in the parking lot of Jonathan Stanley's club._

_I looked at her, trying to form words, I swallowed the lump in my throat before speaking up."What are you?" I asked her, hoping she would answer me honestly, she looked at me with relief, and I had no idea why._

_"The same thing you are." She said smiling softly. I looked at my hands before looking back up at her again._

_"Which is?"I asked after hesitation not sure if I wanted to know the answer._

_And for the first time since she appeared in my car a serious expression appeared on her face, she looked at me for a few moments before grinning wickedly._

_"An imaginary friend."_

_And just like that my twisted miserable excuse of a life changed forever in a way that I never would've imagined._

* * *

She felt like she was being watched.

Like someone was in her office _with her_, it was insane ofcourse, she was alone minding her own business signing papers, answering calls, same old boring stuff, but every few moments or so she felt like someone was next to her, touching her, like a freaking ghost or something, it was scaring the shit out of her.

And her fellow employees were definitely not helping.

Some would walk in and apologize for interrupting her and her visitor, some would just look at her confused and the rest would act totally normal like every other day, which was what everyone were _supposed _to be doing.

She didn't get it, Hillary even brought coffee for the _"cute guy with curly hair"_ She remembered the horror she felt when the blonde walked in with a cup of coffee and a smile, it was ridiculous, so after that incident she made it perfectly clear to everyone in the building that if someone even mentions anything about a guy in her office would be fired immediately, and with that everyone looked at her wide eyed and got back to work.

It's been a week since this whole thing started.

_Ever since the one year anniversary of her father's death._

She remembered that day vividly, when she was talking to herself and then someone replied to her, it was a man's voice, definitely not her father's, but still that voice soothed her, if she wasn't so freaked out by it she would've enjoyed listening to it, it was smooth, angelic even.

_Beautiful._

She bit her lip at the thought, she'd kill just to hear it again, correction: She'd kill to know who this beautiful voice belonged to.

Her phone alarm went off indicating that it was time to leave if she wanted to be home by Five, she sighed before grabbing her purse, the folder that contained her personal private work and her phone and leaving her office, words of farewell were spoken to her and she smiled at all of them before leaving the _Stewart industries _building.

She got in the car, still feeling like she was being watched, she decided to just ignore it, whoever or whatever it is that was watching her was probably stronger and faster than her, she can't do anything about it now.

On her way home she looked at the radio, the traffic was insane and she was bored, she reached for the radio then hesitated.

The last time she turned on the radio was when she was with her father, could she handle it? Whatever it's not like he's gonna come back to life if she didn't, she was about to reach for the circle shaped button when music blasted in the car, just like that, all on it's own, she looked around her wildly trying to figure out how the hell this happened but like always, found nothing.

"Fucking hell" She muttered before turning down the volume, she kept it on though, and that's when she noticed something, laughter was coming from inside her black Mercedes.

It was the voice, _his_ voice.

And it was _laughing_, laughing at _her._

And then next thing she knew she found herself laughing, laughing along _with_ the mysterious voice, she honestly couldn't help herself, it was more contagious than any disease.

It was crazy, laughing like she had no care in the world all by herself, only a mental patient would do that.

But it seemed to her that she didn't care, not even one bit, she liked feeling this way, more than anything, and as she rode home laughing with the voice that rang like bells in her ears she noticed something:

Her father's song was playing on the radio, as if he was laughing with her, showing her how proud he was of the woman she'd become.

She grinned before closing her eyes in bliss as she reached a stop light.

_I love you too dad._


	6. Clifford

**Title:** If You Could See Me Now

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, characters, songs, places.

**A/N:** Did anyone watch the _Before The Storm _performance in Boston? If you did, I'm sure you died just as much as I did.

* * *

C L I F F O R D

"I need you to watch Clifford for me today."

Miley's mother, who I've recently learned that her name was Stephanie said with a fake smile, she had red hair, obviously dyed and hazel eyes. She was normal looking. not as stunning as Miley but she was okay for a woman her age, whatever that age was.

"He's your boyfriend's son, It's not my job to take care of him." Miley snapped, and I watched as she took another bite of her cereal.

"Miley..." Stephanie warned.

"No." Miley said simply before turning back to the television.

We were currently in the Stewart household's living room, Stephanie was sitting on the rocking chair while Miley and I occupied the loveseat. It was a Sunday, and for the past three weeks I've been learning more and more about Miley's life, like what she loves, what she hates, what she likes and what she dislikes. but there are a few things I still didn't figure out and I was starting to get impatient, with my other clients I learned everything about them _on the first day_. this was new for me and not in a good way.

Let's take a recap on everything important I found out.

First, her father died last year, still have no idea how. Second, her mother started dating this guy named Rick three months ago. Third, Rick has a son named Clifford, and the most important piece of information of all...

Miley absolutely_ loathes _him.

"You're not being fair!" Stephanie yelled out, obviously frustrated, Miley didn't even look at her, "I don't have to be fair. I'm eighteen, you can't make me." She said before finishing her cereal and placing the empty bowl on the table, a stupid déjà vu hit me from Miley's words as Stephanie got up, grabbed the bowl and headed for the kitchen.

_"I'm Seventeen. You can't make me do anything." I snapped at my parents before giving them the best disgusted expression I could muster and walking out the door._

Miley's mother's screaming broke me out of my trance.

"Would you do something for me just this once?" She called out, and I heard the dishwasher starting up, I looked at Miley and found a scowl on her face."I do _everything_ for you!" Miley yelled back annoyed, "Now come on you know that's not true." Stephanie said, clearly ignoring her daughter's attitude, Miley scoffed.

"Whatever, I'm out." She said while heading over to grab her coat, "Where are you going?" Stephanie asked, clearly panicking.

"I don't care, and stop pretending that you do." Miley snapped before walking out the door with me ofcourse following closely.

"Selfish! Horrible! Annoying! Irresponsible!" And similar mutters were heard from Miley's adorable little mouth as we were heading to wherever we were going. Miley reached out and turned on the radio, I smiled at the thought of the last time she turned it on filled my head. I made her laugh, actually _laugh_, loudly too, and it was the most amazing laugh I've ever heard.

I felt the car stop and I looked around, we were infront of a coffee shop. It wasn't that big and from what I could see from the sparkly window there were only two tables occupied by customers.

"Miley! where've you been darlin'?" The guy at the counter greeted before reaching over to hug her. I raised my eye brow confused, they must be pretty close.

"Nowhere, just you know, at work and home." Miley replied with a blush, before leading them to the counter, "And who's this fella?" He asked while eyeing me with narrowed eyes, I tried not to look surprised and smiled before eyeing him too. He looked like he was in his early fifties, his hair was black but there were a few strands of white starting from his hairline.

Miley groaned.

"Not you too!" She cried while crossing her arms, Counter guy or should I say _Robert Graidy _-as it said on his name tag- looked at her like she was insane, "What?" He asked confused, Miley glared at him, "What do you mean 'what'? there's no one here! no _'cute guy_' no _'hot man' _and definitely NO_ 'fella'"_ She exclaimed with a pissed off expression.

She looked pretty when she was mad...

Robert looked taken back, "Okay." He said after a few moments, "There's no one here." He was still looking at her wide eyed.

"Just me."

"Just you." He repeated, "Now I should go get you you're usual." He said before turning around, but then turned around again and looked at me, _"Want anything?" _He mouthed, I grinned while shaking my head, he nodded before going to make Miley's coffee.

Miley sighed as she sat on the chair and putting her purse on the table, "People are so insane these days." She whispered to herself.

"_Tell me about it_."

She whipped around her franatically trying to see who said that but of course found nothing.

* * *

"Mom I'm home!" Miley yelled out as she walked through the house door, I must have zoned out a bit since next thing I knew the door slammed on my face, horror filled my body, I was locked out, for the first time since I came here I was locked out.

Oh for the love of-

_"I'm in the living room!" _I heard Stephanie call out. I grabbed the door handle, desperately trying to open it but no such luck, It didn't even move, and just like every freaking time, I gave out a loud huff and sat on the ground leaning my head against the door praying someone would open up.

"_Guess who came to visit?" _Stephanie's voice asked cheerfully, even without looking at her I could tell she was faking it, _"Miley!"_ A little kid's voice yelled out, I frowned, who was that?

And then I couldn't hear anything anymore, just murmurs. I sighed, I'm never zoning out again.

A few moments later I heard footsteps and the door opened, causing me to lose my balance in the process. I groaned as I fell on the hard ground and I opened my green eyes to find another pair of eyes staring back at me.

"_Who_ are you?" He asked while raising an eye brow. He had dark brown curly hair, looked about six and had green emerald eyes, just like mine.

"Clifford who are you talking to?" Miley asked while looking at him impatiently, annoyance was the only expression evident in her face. Clifford didn't look away from me, I grinned while stretching my hand out for him to help me up, he looked at it warily before grabbing my hand and getting me back on my feet.

"I'm Nate." I said with a smile, It's been a while since I've spoken to kids, I _missed_ them, the way they look, the happiness around them, their innocence, I missed everything about them.

"I'm Clifford." He said with a smile.

"Clifford, come on don't you wanna go get ice cream?" Miley asked, still looking annoyed. Clifford looked at her, "Can Nate come?" He asked challengingly, Miley blinked.

"Who's Nate?"

Clifford pointed at me silently, she looked at the nothingness he was pointing at and rolled her eyes.

"Sure Nate can come let's just go." She said before dragging him to the car.

"Would you open the door for me?" I asked Clifford while pointing to the backseat door, he nodded happily before opening the door and letting me in.

And we were on our way.

"Tell her to take us to McDonald's instead." I whispered to Clifford, who was -in Miley's annoyance- sitting next to me in the backseat. He nodded, "Okay, but why? I just had lunch." He said while grinning, I shook my head. "Have you ever tried a Mcflurry?" I asked in excitement, He shook his head, "What's that?" He asked, also in excitement.

I smiled. "Probably the yummiest ice cream you'll ever taste, ask Miley, we tried it together." I said while nodding.

"Miley?" Clifford asked her in an innocent voice, Miley looked at him from the rearview mirror, "Yeah?"

"Can we go to McDonald's?" He asked while looking at me grinning, Miley narrowed her eyes, "You've just had lunch." She stated as if he didn't know.

"Yeah but I wanna try a Mcflurry." Clifford said in a whiny voice, Miley raised her eye brow, "Have you ever tried it before?" She asked him and I grinned as she took a left which was the way to McDonald's.

"No, but Nate said you guys tried it together and that you liked it."

I watched as Miley's expression turned from mocking, to shocked, to confused and finally angry.

"And how did Nate know that I liked it?" She asked, obviously freaked out, Clifford looked at me, "Tell her that she was saying how good it was when she was eating it on her way to work." I said quickly.

"Because you were saying how good it was when you were eating it on your way to work"

The car swerved and Miley parked on the side of the street, she turned around looking mortified.

_"What?"_

Clifford just nodded.

"So, will you take us?"

* * *

"What do you wanna do now?"

Miley asked Clifford as she threw her Mcflurry cup in the garbage bin, Clifford shrugged.

"I dunno, what do you wanna do Nate?" He asked while finishing the last of his ice cream, I thought about this for a moment.

We were sitting at a booth inside of McDonald's, I managed to eat my ice cream - which Clifford spent fifteen minutes throwing a tantrum for Miley to get me - by taking a huge bite everytime Miley looked away or got distracted, having her sitting right infront of me made the job extremely difficult.

I took the last bite before speaking up.

"How about we go to the park? there's a place I wanna show you."

Fifteen minutes later and we were at the park, kids were everywhere, literally.

It was like heaven.

"So whataya wanna show me?" Clifford asked as Miley sat at a nearby bench, she took out a book and started to read.

**"Cat Among The Pigeons **_- Agatha Christie_" The title read.

Impressive.

I turned to Clifford, now that I'm standing close to him I noticed that he kind of looks like me, you know with the converse, dark curly hair and green eyes, anyone would mistake him for my brother.

"You look like me." I blurted out before I could stop myself, His eyes lit up with excitement. "I know! It's really really weird."

We both grinned at each other.

"Now come on I wanna show you me and Billy's secret hideout."

I lead him across the park, Miley called out for him but we ignored her so she ended up following us, grumpily if I may add. I stopped when we reached the far corner of the park, to my surprise there stood a boy with blue eyes and blonde hair, he looked about nine-years-old.

Billy.

He looked up surprised when he saw Clifford and Miley, he couldn't see me anymore.

"Uh, hi?" He said awkwardly, I wouldn't blame him. this was our secret place, I told him that whenever he misses me he should come here and it'll feel like I was right there with him, so it's kinda weird having two random strangers barge in.

"Are you Billy?" Clifford asked nicely with a knowing smile, Billy nodded shyly.

"Nate look it's Billy!" Clifford told me excitedly, Billy whipped to the direction Clifford was looking at but found nothing, he frowned, I frowned. He already knew that he couldn't see me anymore, I told him that the day I said goodbye.

Billy scratched the back of his neck. "You know Nate?" He asked Clifford with a sad look on his face, guilt ate me away, I shouldn't have brought Clifford here.

"Yeah!" Clifford said excitedly, "He told me a lot about you, he said you were his best friend." He said, I caught slight jealousy in his tone but decided to ignore it, Billy's head shot up.

"He said that?" He asked with a hopeful gleam in his blue eyes, Clifford nodded.

"Billy come on! time to go home!" I recognized his mother's voice immediately, "I'm coming!" Billy yelled back as he turned to walk away.

He suddenly turned around.

"Would you tell him that I miss him? and that he'll always be my best friend?" Billy asked with a blush, Clifford nodded, I sighed sadly."Okay see ya Billy! and my name's Clifford by the way!" Clifford called out while waving frantically at the retreating figure. And for the first time in the last ten minutes Miley spoke up.

"Okay what the heck was _that_ all about?"

"You look sad." Clifford commented while looking at me concerned, obviously ignoring Miley's words. I sat down on the grass and started playing with my fingers.

"I _am_ sad." I replied, now looking at Miley, she was looking at Clifford annoyed, instead of finding this amusing like I always do I found myself depressed, in a few months_ Miley _is gonna be the one missing me, _Miley_ is gonna be the one hurt because she didn't know why I wasn't around anymore, _Miley_ was gonna be the one hating me for leaving.

Fear started bubbling in my stomach.

_"This is your job, you have to help her because she needs your help, you will make her happy no matter how much it hurts you, understand?"_

Tinsley's words echoed in my head.

_"No matter how much it hurts you."_

"_No matter how much it hurts you."_

_"No matter how much it hurts you."_

Then I remembered something:

Tinsley always knew the end of every client, I didn't know how but she did, she always knew how it was gonna end, and not just with me, but with everybody.

_"No matter how much it hurts you." _

I was going to get hurt.

I was going to get hurt because of_ Miley._

I was going to get hurt because of my _love_ for Miley.

And there was absolutely nothing I could do about it.

Pain filled my body like poison, why would Tinsley do this to me? why would she make me suffer the pain of heartbreak, she should've taken this job, after all she deals with everybody, girls or boys, men or women, sick or healthy, old or young.

How could she do this to me?

"Why?" Clifford's voice broke me out of my daze, I looked at him confused, "Why what?" I totally forgot what we were talking about, he looked at me funny."Why are you sad?" He asked me while sitting down next to me on the grass, Miley was still shooting daggers at him waiting for him to stop talking to the air.

"Because," I said while crossing my arms, "That's gonna be Miley someday." I said quietly, trying to keep my voice even, Clifford looked at me confused but it was okay, I didn't really expect him to understand.

"Then don't let it be." He said, his innocence was making it seem like it was that simple. I shook my head, "I can't."

"Why?" He asked again, trying to understand what I was going through, I sighed, "It's hard to explain." I said honestly while giving the best smile I could muster, He nodded, dropping the subject.

"HELLO?_"_

Miley exclaimed loudly, looking so pissed off that I just had to laugh. Clifford - to my surprise - turned around to glare at her. "Daddy always says to _never_ interrupt people when they're talking." He said in a harsh tone, I looked at Miley.

She blinked, obviously just as surprised as I was and then her eyes slit like snakes, "Well, did _daddy_ ever tell you to never ignore someone when they talk to you?" She asked, her tone indicating sarcasm.

"Only when they're important enough to not be ignored."

I burst out laughing so hard tears started rolling down my face, Miley jumped and turned around frantically. "Do you hear that?" She asked Clifford, he was still glaring however but raised his eye brow at her.

"What?"

Miley craned her neck to look around, "That sound, the laughing. Do you hear it?" She asked, sounding anxious, and it must've been my imagination but it was if she was _happy_.

I stopped laughing immediately.

She stopped searching, disappointment showed on her face. I frowned.

Clifford looked at her like she was stupid. "That's just Nate." He said in a _'I'm way smarter than you' _tone. Miley's head shot up. "_Nate_?" She asked, sounding somewhat uncertain as she said my name. Clifford rolled his eyes.

"Yes, _Nate._" He snapped, "Now can we go feed the birds?" He asked before marching towards the lake. Miley scratched her head confused, before shrugging, rolling her eyes and following the six-year-old boy.

Honestly, It was the most adorable thing she's done so far.

* * *

"_Dear dad_,"

She started, her fingers tracing the keyboard in a way that showed she was nervous as she stared at the shining screen in front of her. The feeling that she was being watched didn't bother her anymore, she was more than used to it by now. Whoever it was, she hoped they would do whatever they want to do and just get it over with. She was sick of waiting and anticipating what would come.

A small puff of air blow right past her ear as if someone was breathing right next to her. This also, wasn't something unusual.

She took a deep breath and glanced down at her black boy shorts and white tank top before looking back at the screen and pressing her fingers back to the keyboard.

"_I miss you more than anything, you don't understand, It's like I'm a walking zombie. My old friends at work aren't my friends anymore after I shut them out, they think I'm being too overdramatic but they're wrong. I'm not being overdramatic, you're my dad. My heart my soul my protector, my rock. And I lost you, It's like I don't know who I am anymore. Where are you? I need you more than ever. Jason is trying to cheer me up, trying to be the best guy friend I've always wanted. But I don't want a best guy friend, I want you. But I can't have you because you're gone."_

She sighed before blinking the unshed tears away, there's no need for tears right now. She'd cried enough.

_"There's this voice_," She continued_."Daddy I don't know how to explain it but I keep hearing this voice, I know I'm not crazy, I know I'm not. But the voice won't go away, it just keeps coming and going at random times. And it's so beautiful you can't even imagine, I just wanna keep listening to it forever. I wish you could hear it, I really wish you could."_

She smiled at the memory of the voice laughing.

_"Oh that's just Nate._"

Isn't that what Clifford had said? who the hell is this Nate person?

She shook her head.

Kids and their imaginary friends.

_"So anyways I just needed to talk to you and tell you that I miss you, thanks for listening. love you always, - Miley"_

She clicked send and watched as the email disappeared and went to her father's email address, just like the last eighty-five she had written. She stared at the screen for five more minutes before signing out of her email account and logging off her Mac book.

"I wonder what you're doing right now..." She said to the emptiness of her room, she felt dazed in some way. As if she was drinking one of the finest wines for the past twenty minutes instead of emailing her father.

"_You know_," The angelic voice spoke. "_He probably misses you too_."

She jumped so high that the action caused her to bump her knee on her wooden desk and fall from the chair she was seated on.

The voice chuckled.

It felt like her heart was stuck in her throat.

"Wha_..What_?" She managed to gasp out after pushing herself to her knees.

"_I_ _said_," The voice snapped teasingly at her. "_He misses you too._"

"Who...? Who are you?" She asked, her shaken voice giving away her panic.

She waited patiently for someone to answer, five minutes passed and still no answer but she still stayed on the spot on the ground waiting for the voice of the angel to come back to her.

Her heart hammered against her chest as she lay on the ground waiting, her eyes closed and slowly she started to slip away from consciousness...

Completely oblivious to the emerald green eyes that watched her with a sparkle that they didn't even know they owned.

* * *

"Will I hurt her?"

I asked as I walked in, narrowing my eyes at the blonde infront of me who was - in my annoyance - spinning in her chair while eating an apple. She pretended to be shocked and jumped, I rolled my eyes.

_Cut the crap, you heard me coming._

"Oh since when do you curse Nathanial?" Tinsley asked with an amused smirk on her face, I glared at her.

_Since the day I met you._

I filled my head with images of her sitting in my passenger seat introducing herself.

This time, she's the one who rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," She snapped -looking more amused than annoyed. "Now, what can I do for you?" She asked, finishing the last bite of her apple.

"Will I hurt her?" I asked again, sounding more calm than before. Tinsley looked at me confused, I showed her Miley's face with my mind and next thing I know a stupid huge smile spread across her face.

"_Ohh_." She said while looking at me in a way that made me feel like I was caught doing something wrong when I really didn't.

"Yes." I said with gritted teeth, she was starting to get on my nerves.

"Well, how am I supposed to know?" She asked, looking at me with those big innocent violet eyes. My glared hardened. "Because you always do." I snapped and stepped closer so that I was standing right infront of her desk, she wasn't fazed.

"What makes you think that I'll tell you?"

"Because It'll help me avoid any pain I'll cause her."

"You know that it doesn't work that way." She said in a sing-a-song voice. I sighed, "I know," I said feeling my glare drop. "I just really need to know Tinsley." I told her, using my soft voice that I always use to get her to give me something.

"Sorry, not good enough."

I groaned.

_Just a hint? please?_

I watched her expression, her smile faltered and she looked like she was debating something in her head. I bit my lip and started tapping my toes impatiently, what if she says no? what am I supposed to do then? will I ask for permission to change clients? will she even let me do that? I've never tried doing that before, but even if she did let me change, would I be able to live without Miley?

God, what the heck is taking her so long?

I noticed that the smile was back now, when did _that_ happen?

"Okay," Tinsley said while looking like she won the lottery. "Yes, you will hurt her."

My heart stopped.

Pain started building up, fear started spinning in my stomach like a freaking tornado, why? why is this happening to me?

"But not intentionally."

My head shot up at this, I looked at her confused. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked her while crossing my arms.

"Oh look at the time! I have a client to visit." She said while laughing at me with her eyes, how could someone so tiny and beautiful be so evil?

"You have no client." I said blankly, knowing very well that she's been having no client for a month now.

"Oh gosh I'm gonna be late! see ya Natey!"

And just like that she was out the door.

Leaving me more confused and terrified than ever.


End file.
